


Coming Out: Gavin

by Insomniacghostie



Series: Arcade Spirits: Coming Out [4]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, overtures are made, trans MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacghostie/pseuds/Insomniacghostie
Summary: Nick and Gavin get to talking during Hamza's arcade raid. Complete honesty, right?
Relationships: Gavin/MC
Series: Arcade Spirits: Coming Out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Coming Out: Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! 4 down, 2 (or 3?) to go. Again, this is my self indulgent quest for love and acceptance. Please support Fiction Factory Games and the Arcade Spirit developers! And check out their site for info on the upcoming Arcade Spirits: The New Challengers!

Nick couldn’t help but wonder why Ashley found Hamza’s raids such a chore-- they were far from boring. Within the first fifteen minutes, Nick had helped Gavin out one of Deco Nami’s accomplices from the gathering. He felt pretty cool to have lended a hand to Hamza’s strict No-Nami space. Even if an intense life talk with Hamza soon followed.

He really liked Hamza, despite just meeting. He seemed eccentric and wild, but came from a life of hard work and knew what it felt like to be at the bottom of the barrel. It was hard not to admire how far he had come. Nick was still processing the advice he had been given by the odd gazillionaire, when the auction was set to begin. With a choice between hanging out with Gavin during the auction, or helping Naomi pick out a few last minute wants for the wishlist… he had to go with Gavin.

Nick really did enjoy Naomi’s company, and she was really sweet, but the chance to sit and cajole with Gavin was an opportunity that he wasn’t about to pass up. The smile Gavin gave him when he said he wanted to help wave the paddle definitely made Nick feel good about his choice. Okay, so he had a little crush on his sub-boss, who could blame him? Gavin was a snappy dresser, ultra-smart, and far more caring than he liked to seem. Nick couldn’t help it.

After a moment of silence for Donna Michaels (while Nick wondered if ghosts were actually real) the bids started. Hamza cycled through a slideshow highlighting each machine, stating the starting bid and occasionally waxing poetical about video game history. Gavin kept a tight hold on his tablet and the Funplex’s wishlist-- a couple of must-haves, and a lot of would-be-nices. Nick was pleased to talk him into a couple of purchases-- especially the secret TMNT machine. Naomi was going to have a field day with that one.

Eventually, there was nothing left in the Funplex coin purse to bid with, so Gavin relaxed in his fold out chair. He chuckled a little to himself, and Nick looked at him questioningly.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, a small smile gracing his face. Gavin shook his head, still grinning.

“These events are normally a toss between boring or more stress than they’re worth. Sure, we may get great deals on games we normally wouldn’t be able to obtain, but sometimes it’s hard to justify the time and energy spent entertaining Hamza and the other collectors. But today, with you here… It was actually pretty fun,” he said. Nick blushed furiously at his praise and looked away with a goofy grin. Gavin’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“It almost doesn’t feel like work,” Nick quipped, and Gavin made a noise of agreement, nodding his head.

“You know, in total honesty… I would enjoy seeing you outside of work. For drinks, perhaps,” Gavin offered, and Nick’s eyebrows rose while a stunned grin spread on his face. Gavin was trying to put the ball in Nick’s court-- while he was gaining an interest in his newest coworker, he felt it would be too much pressure to ask him out himself. 

“In total honesty? I would really like that,” Nick quipped back, still blushing rather cutely. He fidgeted in his seat, and looked at the other collectors, who were all still focused on Hamza’s dramatic auctioneering. He looked back to Gavin, a shrewd expression on his face. 

“So… in the spirit of full honesty, I kinda want to tell you something. Well, honesty is a bit of a loaded word for it but, I don’t know, I think you’re cool and clearly an accepting person considering everyone at the Funplex, but your opinion means a lot to me--” Nick started to ramble, and Gavin put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

“Nick, whatever it is, you can tell me. I know I can come across as cold and uncaring, but I promise I will support you as a friend and co-worker,” he assured him, taking in Nick’s nervous disposition. The floor attendant nodded, and took in a deep breath.

“Uhm. I want to tell you that I’m a trans man. I-I don’t bring it up, or talk about it to anyone outside of Juniper really, but… I feel safe with you. And the Funplex crew. I… I don’t want to hide part of who I am,” Nick confided. Gavin smiled warmly, and moved his hand across Nick’s back to draw him into a somewhat awkward side hug.

“Thank you for trusting me with that. I’m glad I’ve managed to make you feel safe enough to tell me. That won’t change anything about our working relationship… or the offer for drinks. Should you choose to disclose to the others at the Funplex, and I know you’ll have their support as well, I will stand with you,” Gavin promised, then quickly let Nick go with a blush. Okay, getting handsy was a bit much, but he clearly needed a hug in that situation.

Nick smiled wide, relief flooding his body. 

“Thanks, Gavin. You’re the best,” he said, chuckling when Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Well, someone has to be. And since QueenBee isn’t here to dispute it, I’ll take the title,” he joked, making Nick laugh harder. Gavin joined in, feeling light and free in the moment, even if Hamza gave them an amused look. It felt good to goof off a little with Nick, but even better to know he was trusted that strongly. 

Eventually he had to ask Nick to go find Naomi and get ready to load games. Duty called, after all. But Nick and Gavin both felt lighter and better than they had in awhile, glad to know someone thought of themselves so highly.


End file.
